dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Warp
& |class = Movement |similar = Bunkai Teleport Kai Kai Science Vanish Scroll of Eternity Time Machine Time Ring }} is a transportation technique used by godly attendants to transport their respective gods between realms, and also time on one occasion. Overview The user creates a shaft of white space to transport themselves and anyone they wish anywhere through space, the user can also fly between dimensions as - shown by Whis traveling between the living world and Other World, and also forward and backward through time - as shown by Whis traveling to Future Trunks' timeline at a point in time where none of the Supreme Kais had died, thus creating a new timeline. Usage In ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Whis uses it to transport himself and Beerus from Beerus' Planet to King Kai's Planet in Other World and after Goku's defeat to teleport them from there to Earth. He and Beerus use it one final time in the film to return from Earth back to their home. According to Whis himself, it would take at least 26 minutes to travel from Beerus' Planet to King Kai's planet, and 3 minutes to travel from King Kai's planet in Other World to Earth in the North Area. He initiates this technique by tapping his staff on the ground. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Goku mentions that Whis brought him and Vegeta to Beerus' planet since Goku couldn't sense his ki to use Instant Transmission. In Dragon Ball Super, Whis' sister and Champa's attendant Vados is also capable of using the technique, which she uses to transport herself and God of Destruction Champa around as Whis does for Beerus. Later, Zeno's Attendants bring Zeno back to his palace from the Nameless Planet. Video Game Appearances It was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and is Whis' Evasive Skill that allows him to disappear to avoid enemy attacks. After teleporting, Whis (during which time he is no longer visible) can move around the field invincible to attack (though the opponent will still retain lock on if the were locked on to Whis before he uses the technique, allowing them to track his movements), though in exchange he is unable to attack as well. In the game, it allows Whis move around freely and put himself into a better position and to gain some distance from the opponent. When the move ends he will reappear, able to attack enemies and be attack by opponents. Demon Scientist Towa uses a very similar technique called Science Vanish in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, which differs from Whis' technique only in coloration. In the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, Whis accompanied by Beerus use the technique to travel to the Time Nest in Age 850 to inquire as to the whereabouts of Demon God Demigra so Beerus may destroy him for the blasphemous act of daring to try and control him via Dark Magic. After Future Trunks and the Future Warrior pass Beerus' test, Beerus decides to leave Demigra defeat up to them and decides to return to his temple for a nap. Whis then using the technique to teleport himself and Beerus from the Time Nest back home to Beerus' temple, with the Supreme Kai of Time waving goodbye to them. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Warp returns as an Evasive Skill used by Whis. As part of the Super Pack 2 DLC, it also appears as Vados' Evasive Skill as well. After the 1.09.00 Update, it automatically appears as Whis' default and only Evasive Skill in his custom skillset.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 1.09.00 Update DLC It also appears as Demigra's evasive skill. Trivia *In Xenoverse, it is apparently capable of traveling between time periods as Beerus and Whis used it to travel from Age 778 to the Time Nest & Toki Toki City in Age 850. It is unknown if this violates laws concerning time travel, though given Whis' and Beerus' godly status it is likely permitted based on the circumstances as they only traveled to Age 850 to learn of Demigra's whereabouts so Beerus could deliver his divine punishment on the Demon God for his blasphemous and evil actions. Of course give the Supreme Kai of Time's fear of upsetting Beerus, she may simply over looked it as she herself would be in no position to punish Beerus and/or Whis for breaking the law, given their power. *In Resurrection ‘F’, when Goku asks Whis to transport him and Vegeta back to Earth using the technique, Whis points out it would take him at least 35 minutes to travel from Beerus' planet to Earth at maximum speed. Bulma points out that they cannot wait that long and tells Goku to use Instant Transmission by locking onto Frieza and the Z Fighter's energy, which allows Goku and Vegeta to travel to Earth instantaneously. This demonstrates that while Whis' technique is superior to Instant Transmission in that it doesn't require a ki signature, it lacks Instant Transmission's ability travel across vast distances instantaneously. **In Dragon Ball Super episode 69, as Whis stated that it takes at least 35 minutes to travel from Beerus' world to Earth, Beerus forces Whis to use his full strength to Warp both of them to Earth in mere seconds after Beerus smells the "All Food" created by the "Reality Machine Mach 2" from Earth. Whenever Whis uses the full strength Warp, he always feels a bit exhausted. This fits with Whis' claim that he is the fastest in the Universe 7 and shows that if Whis exerts himself he can increase the speed of his Warp, however since it wears him out it is apparently not something he can do repeatedly and only decreases the amount of travel time between two points thus it is not advisable for longer journeys. *Despite its speed, Warp is not the fastest means of travel since it takes two days to go to Zeno's Palace. In the manga, Belmod had Khai teleport him to Jiren, as having Marcarita warp them would have been too slow. References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Time Attacks